dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Joker's Body Count
Maybe break this down into Earths-Two, One, and ... um ... New? Roygbiv666 20:52, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Not entirely sure about which Earth is which (I get confused where multiversal upheavals are concerned) but here are a bunch of Joker kills from the earliest comics and from some of the Joker origin stories. #1 - Batman vs. The Joker Henry Claridge - Owner of the Claridge Diamond. Secretly injected with a Joker toxin solution that kills in 24 hours. Jay Wilde - Owner of the Ronker's Ruby. Struck with a toxic dart. Brute Nelson - Racketeer. Shot by the Joker with a revolver. Judge Drake - Killed with Joker toxin. Unknown form but likely the same method as Claridge. Comics #475 - The Laughing Fish "Blue-Eyes" - One of Joker's henchmen. Shoved in front of a speeding truck for asking a question. G. Carl Francis - Patent clerk. Killed with a binary compound of Joker toxin. Thomas Jackson - Bureaucrat. Bitten and poisoned by his pet cat which was infected by eating a Joker fish. Dark Detective Haney - Politician. He and a police inspector are poisoned with Joker toxin fuming from a CD player. Harvey - A clone of Harvey Dent/Two-Face created by Dr. Double X. Blown up by bomb planted in Two-Face's hideout. About 5 SWAT team members impaled on spikes in the Joker's booby-trapped house. #321 - Dreadful Birthday, Dear Joker Sidney - One of Joker's goons. Shot with a BANG! flag spear-gun for not laughing at Joker's jokes. The Man Who Laughs Roughly 10 people used as test subjects for Joker toxin. Anchorwoman - Killed with Joker toxin; unknown delivery. Henry Claridge - Upper-class citizen. Killed with time-released Joker toxin; unknown delivery. Williams Medical Center staff - 3 orderlies killed by C-4 on door, at least two guards gunned down with an SMG, 1 orderly shot between the eyes. Police - Unknown number killed by crashing helicopter. Jay Wilde - Upper-class citizen. Killed with Joker toxin. At least 2 reservoir workers killed with Joker toxin. Lovers & Madmen Kirsch Family - Father and two brothers, each killed with headshots. About four bank guards; 3 gunned down, one stabbed in the heart with a pencil. 3 thugs; one booted in the head, one strangled with a chain and another killed after falling from a catwalk. Random cop - Seen dead, cause of death unexplained. Various Gotham citizens killed by poison-soaked shards of glass raining from an exploding blimp. Exact number unknown. Father - Sprayed with either Joker toxin or acid. No body shown. Chained-up thug - Sprayed with Joker toxin. Hostage shooting gallery - Several shot, some blown up. Exact number of deaths unknown. Dead To Rights Prisoner - Squirted with acid from Joker's lapel flower. Holly Shancoe - Wife of detective Geoff Shancoe. Coerced by the Joker (claiming to be a doctor) into hanging herself. Corrections officers - One stabbed in the jugular with a pen, second killed after flying through truck windscreen. Judge - Allergic to nuts. The Joker flicked a peanut into his water and he went into anathyleptic shock. Dr. Mackenzie - Slipped on a banana peel and hit her head on a desk corner. 2 Arkham orderlies found slashed in Joker's cell. The Killing Joke Amusement park owner - Injected with Joker toxin. A Death In The Family 8 Arkham staff killed with Joker toxin concocted from cleaning agents in the janitor's closet. 1 US Navy pilot by gunshot. Jason Todd/Robin - Beaten with a crowbar and blown up in a rigged warehouse. Shiela Todd - Jason's mother, killed in warehouse explosion along with her son. Around 10 of the Joker's henchmen killed with Joker toxin. Unknown number of UN delegates killed with explosives and one suffering a gun shot. Of The Dark Knight 65-68: Going Sane 4 people killed in 'circus' bombing. Knightfall - Broken Bat Killed 3 Arkham guards with a shotgun. Several cops blown up in a booby-trapped amusement park. Toll booth warden - Killed with an exploding ice cream cone. Several cops blown up in ice cream van explosion. Tunnel worker - shot with handgun. Adventures Annual #1 - Laughter After Midnight Random citizen - Blown up with a grenade launcher. Stan - Works at Dipsy Donutz. Paid with a fake $5 bill coated with Joker toxin that seeps into his pores and kills him. Paper delivery man - Killed with Joker toxin. The Long Halloween #4 3 air base ground crew killed with Joker toxin. Secrets Deborah Parisi - Parole officer. Shot in the face. Maria & Hector - Young couple who took a picture of Batman and the Joker fighting. Stabbed repeatedly. Quinn: Preludes & Knock-Knock Jokes Martin - One of Joker's henchmen. Shot in the head for insulting Harley. Amusement park guard - Killed with Joker toxin. No Man's Land Street punk - Stabbed in the neck with a fork and sprayed with Joker toxin. 2 members of the Street Demonz gunned down in an old man's house. Rupert - One of Joker's henchmen. Had a saw blade thrown in his face for dropping a portable TV. Winston - One of Joker's henchmen. Shot for answering a question. Construction worker - Struck with a sledgehammer. At least 3 Blue Boys killed with Joker toxin. Tricked Bill Petit into shooting 9 of his own men (all dressed up as Joker) Bill Petit - Shot in the back. Sarah Essen-Gordon - Shot in the head. Crisis The Royal Flush Gang - Queen, Jack, Ace and Ten are seen dead already. King is fried by the Joker's joy buzzer. Alexander Luthor Jr. - Electrocuted with joy buzzer. - Vengeance Batzarro - Shot with a spear gun. Of The Dark Knight #200 - Gotham Emergency Numerous people killed in Globe Building bombing. Run Psimon - Brains bashed in with a rock. Iron Cross - Shot in the head. Blasts a Parademon with its own rifle. Underground A couple in the Iceberg Lounge are shot in the head and the Joker takes their table. Two ladies who came in with him later succumb to Joker toxin but we don't see how it was delivered (most likely their food or drinks were spiked). #62 - Sidekicked The Joker is seen in a doctor's coat with a hacksaw, carving up a body. Comics #826 - Slayride Couple - Joker killed them with Joker toxin and took their car, with their bodies dumped in the back. Joker runs over at least 4 pedestrians. Mike Nebeker - Fast food manager. Shot in the head. Comics #833-834 - Trust Katy - Assistant to magician Ivar Loxias; allergic to nuts. Disguised as Loxias, the Joker gagged her with cloth soaked in walnut oil, sending her into anaphylactic shock. Ivar Loxias - Magician; nursed Joker back to health after his defeat by Robin in Slayride. Joker strangled him using his crutch. One Loxias fan slashed with a scythe. Joker Monty - Old Joker henchman. Skinned alive and dies on stage in a strip club. Tommy Bang-Bang - Gotham gangster. Shot twice. At least 8 other gangsters murdered. One hung from a bridge, others shot. Kills one of Killer Croc's boys by glassing him in the face. Shoots two dirty cops on Two-Face's payroll. Slashes a baboon at the zoo with razors embedded in his fingernails. Shoots a liquor store owner. Slashes an elderly couple with a razor. Jonny Frost - Narrator of the story and Joker's right-hand man. Shot in the back of the neck. Asylum: Madness Mike - Arkham guard; drowned in the bird tub in the asylum garden. Dr. Simmons - Psychiatrist at Arkham. Had his eyes gouged out and attached to a pair of novelty glasses. Nurse Bronson - Former Arkham nurse; took an arrow through the head and her body decorated with a novelty joke. Cacophony Arkham guard - Unconfirmed kill. The Joker claims to have once thrown a piece of his own faeces filled with razor blades at a guard. Six school children killed in a school bombing, including Maxie Zeus's nephew Aesop. At least seven patrons and one guard at the Olympus nightclub torched with a flamethrower. Joker's henchmen - 3 in total; gunned down when one of them asks a question. The Widening Gyre Dog-walker - Poisoned with Joker toxin and dumped in a trash can. Barry Saunders - Arkham cafeteria staff. Decapitated and left in Joker's cell. The Spade of Clubs - Arkham cafeteria staff. Decapitated and left in Joker's cell. Three Gotham citizens killed with a shotgun. R.I.P. The Generalissimo - Snapped his neck. Elapsed body count = 189 (not including unknown-number group killings) That's all the Joker's kills from all the Batman books I have. --Devo DrakeFox 17:33, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree about breaking the page up into the separate continuities in question; right now, there's what looks like a random note about Batman putting his body count at 114 (around the same time the GCPD had somewhat overestimated him, incidentally, at 300), when it's actually near the beginning of the "New 52" reboot, establishing how many people this version of Joker has murdered thus far. - Cas Warner (talk) 07:33, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Animals This should be relatively simple: do animals count? If Joker kills an animal, should it be listed on this page? --- Haroldrocks talk 14:06, September 7, 2013 (UTC)